


All The Right Molecules

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Autumn, Candy, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Hugs, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, One Shot, POV Castiel, Post-Demon Dean, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be Halloween soon and Dean goes shopping for candy. Castiel can't resist the allure of fruity treats despite the candy being saved for trick-or-treaters. A sweet, fluffy one-shot about Dean and Castiel trying to find their way together in a post-demonic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Molecules

"Hey! Get outta the candy!"

Castiel’s head popped up, a plastic shopping bag looped over one hand and a half-eaten cherry BlowPop in the other. His eyes went wide as if he just knew he did something to violate Halloween etiquette and made Dean bark at him. The bag got his curiosity up, though. Chocolate bars, colorful wrappers, snacks on sticks—it all looked quite happy.

"It’s for the kids," Dean added in a softer tone, taking the plastic bag. "We gotta save it for Friday."

"But this sugary ball on a stick—"

"—BlowPop." If he even tried to hide his amused smile, it didn’t work.

"BlowPop. It has all the right molecules."

Castiel didn’t know what was funny about molecules being arranged the right way for his taste but Dean grinned at him. He popped the corn syrup ball into his mouth again, enjoying the sensation of slow-melting stickiness. His tongue curled around the fruity red ball and it coated his taste buds with perfect, even molecules mixed in a factory, not nature. Sometimes humans did play with chemistry the right way.

"Didn’t you have any candy last year?"

"I was homeless last year." It sounded harsher than Castiel intended, even speaking around the BlowPop.

"Right…." Dean shuffled back a step with his hand raked through his hair. He’d taken up that habit since his time in the demonic, a sure sign of discomfort that he couldn’t hide. "Well, you’re not gonna be homeless this year. Here." He opened the plastic bag and stuck it out to Castiel. "Try those little rectangle ones. Jolly Ranchers. You’ll probably like the … uh … the molecules in those too."

Leaning over, Castiel rooted around the bag one-handed to avoid getting his BlowPop stuck to anything. A couple of brightly colored rectangle candies found his palm, looking like translucent, flattened versions of the sucker he enjoyed.

His eyes turned up to Dean’s face. “You said these were for the children.”

"Yeah," acknowledged Dean as he plopped the bag on the table and impulsively tugged Castiel into a hug, "but we’re gonna have fun this year for once too."

The angel stiffened, still never certain about the peculiar custom of hugging even though he admitted to himself how nice it felt. Wariness crested within, remembering the demonic creature he’d been and what the Mark of Cain could still do to him. But he was Dean. He smelled of leather and aftershave, and Castiel acquiesced to his embrace quite willingly in just a few moments. The pair of them squeezed each other tight, saying nothing but letting hope for the future seep in between them. Castiel let his lingering humanness bleed through with a faint smile on Dean’s shoulder. With an arm wrapped around the former demon, the angel stuck the BlowPop back in his mouth again.

"Really? You’re really still sucking on that thing now?" he mumbled.

"Molecules, Dean," he replied with a full mouth. "Good molecules."


End file.
